A story of one deceiving night
by Gaachan08
Summary: Shintarou se retrouve seul avec Konoha au quartier général du Mekakushi dan. Il fera alors découvrir à Konoha les sodas qu'il aime tant boire. Qui aurait pu croire qu'en boire mènerait à des situations plus que surprenantes?


C'est en buvant n'importe quoi que l'on termine avec n'importe qui

_a story of one deceiving night_

Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel nocturne, aucun nuage ne venait troubler la vue. Les quelques brises fraîches n'arrivaient pas à venir à bout de la lourde chaleur estivale. La rue était déserte et il n'y avait que le chant strident des cigales qui venait troubler la paix des lieux. Sous le lampadaire, le distributeur vers lequel je me dirigeais assoiffé et je m'empressai alors de prendre une canette de soda. Je profitais quelques instants de la fraîcheur que je sentais dans ma main lorsque je pris mon soda et je bus ensuite une grosse gorgée. Je me sentais comme revigoré. Non. Je ressuscitais.

Ceux qui n'aiment pas les sodas, ne savent pas quelle joie ils peuvent procurer à nous autres pauvres mortels. Une cannette de soda contenait la quintessence même de la force vitale. C'était du bonheur à l'état liquide qui vous transportait vers des paradis célestes inconnus.

Une fois désaltéré, je repris le chemin en direction de cette porte sur lequel le nombre 107 était placardé. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je faisais partie de ce groupe étrange. Le Mekakushi dan. Qui aurait pu croire qu'en renversant du soda sur mon ordinateur je sois devenu l'ami d'une bande de personnes plus bizarres les uns que les autres?

Une minute.

Si je comprends bien, c'est grâce au soda si aujourd'hui j'ai des amis.

Je m'arrêtai subitement et fixai la cannette que je tenais. Le pouvoir de ce liquide était incommensurable.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà arrivé devant la porte que je poussai.

''Je suis rentré'', dis-je avec un entrain que je ne me connaissais pas.

Dans la pièce, il n'y avait que Konoha assis sur le divan. Il tourna nonchalamment la tête vers moi.

''Tu as l'air très heureux, Shintarou'' me dit-il avec sa lenteur habituelle.

Je m'installai à côté de lui. Il y avait quelques jours de cela, Konoha m'avait sauvé la vie. Ce jour-là, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait y rester. Je n'oublierai jamais le trou sur son maillot que recousait Mary. Konoha, ce garçon étrange marchant toujours au ralenti, d'une gentillesse extrême était un ami très précieux pour moi qui avait décidé de ne plus nouer de liens avec qui que ce soit.

''Oui, boire un soda est une chose qui a le don de me rendre heureux.'' expliquai-je.

Mon regard se posa sur la petite table en bois sur laquelle était posé mon portable. A l'intérieur, Ene semblait dormir profondément.

''Elle est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure'' déclara Konoha.

''Aah,franchement, cette fille je l'aime que quand elle dors'' soupirai-je en buvant une gorgée de plus de mon soda.

Konoha demeura fixé sur ma cannette, son regard semblait briller d'une lueur étrange et je pouvais deviner sans difficulté ce qu'il devait penser ce qui me fit sourire.

''Si tu veux, on peut aller en acheter.''

Je vis le regard de mon ami lentement quitter la cannette pour se poser sur moi, l'air ahuri.

''Tu en veux, non?'' Lui demandai-je, prêt à éclater de rire, trouvant sa réaction mignonne.

Il hocha vivement la tête, ce qui était en soi la preuve qu'il crevait d'envie d'en boire.

''Bon, alors, allons-y...''

Je pris Ene, qui dormait encore, et la mit dans la poche de ma veste rouge.

Marcher avec Konoha dans la rue était quelque chose d'apaisant. Peut-être était-ce dû à ce calme qui émanait de lui? Ou alors à son visage qui respirait la naïveté même...je n'aurais su le dire. Ce que j'aimais aussi chez lui était le fait qu'il n'était pas du genre très bavard. Ce qui était parfait, pour quelqu'un comme moi qui subissait sans cesse les brimades constantes de la morveuse. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que le calme...

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi!

Bien sûr que si il y a quelque chose de mieux que le calme! Et cette chose, c'était les sodas! Comment ai-je pu un instant oublier ça?! Argh!

''...puissiez-vous me pardonner!''

J'avais laissé échapper mes pensées et Konoha me regarda alors l'air inquiet.

''Te pardonner? Mais de quoi?''

Je me sentis rougir de honte.

''Ah mais de rien voyons...ah, regarde, le distributeur est juste là!''

J'accélérai le pas pour dépasser Konoha qui semblait ne rien comprendre à mon comportement.

Une fois devant la machine, je commandai deux sodas. Ah la la, mon pauvre argent. Pourquoi avais-je eu l'idée d'y retourner?! Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est pour lui.

Je tendis une des deux cannettes à Konoha qui me remercia tout en me gratifiant d'un sourire.

''Si tu aimais déjà les sodas, goûte-moi celui-là, tu verras qu'après tu ne voudras plus jamais en boire d'autres!''

Il but alors une gorgée, l'air sceptique mais l'air ravi sur son visage m'indiqua qu'il devait avoir compris ce que je voulais lui dire. Bon, ce n'était pas le tout, mais il fallait rentrer maintenant.

Konoha repris une cannette pour la route et nous pûmes retourner d'où nous venions. Il paraissait encore plus accro que moi à cette boisson.

Je me mis à rire. Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, depuis tout à l'heure après la découverte d'une bouteille de limonade dans la cuisine, je suis hilare. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Konoha paraissait être encore plus atteint que moi. Il s'était vidé les deux cannettes de soda et avait presque bu la bouteille à lui tout seul. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que pouvais bien faire une bouteille de limonade ici? J'aurai dû mieux fouiller, cela m'aurait évité de faire des allers-retours inutiles dehors dans la nuit qui se refroidissait!

En fait, ce n'est pas cela qui devrait me surprendre, mais plutôt la capacité impressionnante que possède Konoha à absorber autant de liquide d'un coup! Etait-ce son pouvoir? Non non non, quel pouvoir crétin ce serait là! Imaginez un peu, subir toutes sortes de traumatismes inavouables, mourir, et tout ça pour ne gagner que le pouvoir de boire à sa guise...Non, son pouvoir devait être quelque chose d'autre d'un peu plus spectaculaire! Je me mis alors à le fixer intensément. Quels genre de pouvoir pouvaient bien dissimuler ses yeux? Rester calme en toute circonstances? Une force surhumaine? Le pouvoir d'aller plus vite que le son?

''Quels mystères me caches-tu donc, Konoha?''

Un temps infini long se passa. Pendant cet instant, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mes joues s'empourprèrent et lui demeurait stoïque, imperturbable, me regardant simplement...avant de se mettre à rire.

''Shintarou, tu es mignon, tu sais!''

''Euh...qu'est-ce que tu racontes?''

Son rire s'arrêta, la naïveté quitta son regard. Oui, tout à coup il était devenu sûr de lui et son air malicieux n'annonçait rien de bon. Il approcha son visage si près du mien que je pouvais sentir son souffle. Qui, pour le coup, était sucré...Il planta son regard dans le mien et j'eus l'impression, pendant un cours instant, qu'ils brillaient d'un rouge écarlate.

''Oui, tu es vraiment mignon, Shintarou.''

Pas le temps de dire ouf, pas le temps de parler tout court, même pas celui de reprendre son souffle, le temps fut immédiatement scellé par un baiser. Tout dans ma tête tournait. Quoi, que, comment, pourquoi, du sucre? Puis, il se recula. L'air malicieux toujours présent et un sourire en prime. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

''Les lèvres de Shintarou ont le goût du soda...''

Je me mis à rougir et à détourner mon regard.

''No...normal...j'en ai bu...''

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis? C'est pas ça que je dois lui dire, pas ça du tout! C'est juste dangereux pour moi, il faut que je me barre de là sinon...sinon...sinon, Shintarou Kisaragi risque de perdre son innocence pour de bon et pas qu'au sens figuré!

Ma décision prise, je décidai de me lever mais il me retint par le bras et, d'un geste sec, me remit assis. J'avais beau tenter de résister, mon corps tout gringalet ne pouvait rien contre la force surhumaine de Konoha. A nouveau, il approcha son visage de moi.

''Oui, tu as raison. Une fois qu'on y a goûté, on ne veut plus en goûter d'autre!'' me dit-il

Il allait à nouveau m'embrasser mais je détournai mon visage. Je sentais les grosses gouttes de sueur couler.

''Ouah...Konoha...euh...je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, maintenant...''

Pas de réponse. Je n'osais pas regarder à quelle distance pouvait bien se trouver son visage du mien. Tout à coup, mon corps quitta le sol et me voilà en train de voler. Il me fallut quelques instants pour comprendre que Konoha venait de me prendre dans ses bras. Ce garçon était si fort qu'il était devenu notre porteur quand on avait des choses lourdes à transporter. Parfois, quand Seto n'était pas là, c'était lui qui portait Mary. Il m'avait même porté une fois...et je n'en ai pas gardé un souvenir agréable.

''Que...Qu'est-ce que tu fais?'' Demandai-je surpris.

Pour seule réponse, un énigmatique sourire carnassier qui ne me rassurait pas du tout, du tout. Konoha, mais que t'arrive-t-il donc? Il me transporta à l'étage en ignorant mes faibles tentatives d'évasion et entra dans l'une des chambres où il me déposa sur le lit avant de venir se planter juste au-dessus de moi.

''Euh...Konoha quand je disais se coucher, je pensais aller dormir!''

Il m'embrassa à nouveau avec plus de passion et me retenait les poignets. Lorsqu'il cessa, la surprise apparut sur son visage pour disparaître bien vite. Il passa son index sur ma joue pour récupérer une larme qui coulait. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Pathétique!

D'un geste obscène, il lécha son index.

''Qu'y-a-t-il Shintarou tu ne m'aimes pas?''

''C'est que...si, bien sûr...tu es mon ami mais tu me fais peur...''

Cette fois-ci, adieu ce regard effrayant de bête affamée, et bonjour l'air niais que je connaissais. Je me sentais quelque peu rassuré de ce changement d'état.

''Oh, je vois...''

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce _Oh, je vois, _ne m'inspirai que méfiance et crainte. Le monde tourna et Konoha était allongé sur le lit et moi assis sur lui. Cette position, bien que plus avantageuse, n'était pas pour me mettre à l'aise. Bon, jouons les crétins notoires et faisons comme si on avait pas compris pourquoi il souriait de manière faussement niaise. Allez, Shintarou, tu peux le faire, fighting.

Je tentai alors, mine de rien, de fuir.

''Oh, mais j'oubliais, on est pas changé...mon pyjama est en bas...''

''On en a pas besoin'' Murmura-t-il doucement.

Les mains de Konoha se posèrent sur mes hanches et me retinrent. Toujours ce sourire faussement niais...et putain de force! Je me raclai la gorge, faisant tout pour ne pas le regarder. Mes joues chauffaient comme jamais auparavant. La honte, je suis sûr que je suis tout rouge. J'ai envie de disparaître. Alors, sans réfléchir, j'allais enfouir mon visage dans le creux du cou de mon ami. Doucement, il me caressa la tête.

''La, la, tout va bien aller, Shintarou.''

Je hochai la tête lentement.

''Tu as peur?''

Je secouai la tête cette fois. J'avais surtout honte. Konoha était mon précieux ami, c'est vrai que son comportement me faisait un peu peur mais moi, Konoha, c'était le premier à me dire sortir ces mots. J'avais décidé de ne plus créer de lien avec les autres, souffrir était une chose que je ne voulais plus connaître. Et lui était arrivé, et je le revoyais encore là baignant dans son sang.

Je me relevai et cette fois-ci, ne détourna pas mon regard. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur son ventre. Il retira alors son maillot et prit ma main pour me la poser sur son ventre. Il n'y avait plus de trou béant, plus de branche qui le transperçait. Je me mis à trembler et mes larmes coulèrent. Les souvenirs que j'avais scellés revinrent à la surface. Je n'avais pas été là quand il le fallait, et alors...plus jamais je ne pourrais revenir en arrière.

''Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir Konoha, je te l'interdis!''

Il me sourit gentiment, me souffla un oui à l'oreille, et m'embrassa pour la troisième fois. Je le serrai dans mes bras, tandis que ses baisers descendaient dans le creux de mon cou. Je m'efforçais de ne pas penser. Si jamais je le faisais, je savais que j'allais le regretter amèrement.

Il se débarrassa de ma veste et de mon maillot et continua à me couvrir de baiser. Cela m'étonna de le voir agir sans brusquerie, lui qui était si fort. Au fur et à mesure de ses caresses, je sentais le désir monter en moi et je ne pus me retenir de laisser échapper un petit soupir de plaisir. Je me sentis rougir encore plus et Konoha cessa ce qu'il faisait pour me regarder avec son sourire carnassier. Il ne dit rien, et j'en éprouvais encore plus de honte. Pour le coup, qu'il me sorte quelque chose aurait diminué mon malaise. Il m'embrassa avec encore plus de passion, j'avais chaud, très chaud. Et j'avais surtout envie de lui. Le serrer contre moi, entendre son coeur battre à toute vitesse, sentir sa chaleur...me prouver que je ne rêvais pas, qu'il était bien vivant, que ce sang si rouge qui jaillissait de sa bouche et son regard terne n'étaient qu'un cauchemar.

Le monde tourna à nouveau. Il tournait beaucoup en ce moment. Et, Konoha se trouvait là juste au-dessus de moi m'expliquant qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il retira alors le reste de vêtement qu'il portait et fit de même pour moi et s'empala sur moi en faisant des va et vient de plus en plus rapide.

Je sentais le désir monter encore plus vite que sous ses caresses. J'étais en lui, nous étions liés le temps d'un instant. Sous l'impulsion, je le fis basculer. Je souris de voir sa mine surprise et je me surpris moi-même d'avoir eu le courage et surtout la force de faire ça! Je passais ses bras autour de mon cou et, à chaque coup de rein que je donnais, je sentais ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ma peau moite de sueur et son corps se cabrer. Il se mit à gémir alors que nous atteignions l'orgasme.

Nous étions tous les deux en nage, essoufflés. Je lui donnai un baiser sur le front avant de me séparer de lui et coucher juste à ses côtés. Je m'endormis dans ses bras et, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, j'eus l'étrange impression de voir ses yeux rougeoyer.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai seul dans le lit. Konoha avait disparu. Il s'était sans doute réveiller avant moi et devait sans doute préparer le petit-déjeuner. Moi, je demeurai encore un instant dans le lit avant de me lever.

Maman, ton fils a passé une étape importante de sa vie. Il a perdu le peu d'innocence qui lui restait et a pénétré, au sens figuré comme au propre, dans un monde qui lui était encore inconnu. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai tout de même envie de te dire pardon.

Un large sourire déchira mon visage alors que je m'habillai. En y réfléchissant bien, je n'étais définitivement plus vierge. Enfin! Kano ne pourra plus se moquer de moi maintenant.

Je descendis, plus heureux que jamais de ce nouveau fait et me dirigeai vers la salle à manger où se trouvait Konoha...

''Bonjour Shintarou''

Hein? La voix de Konoha avait drôlement changé depuis hier soir. J'ai la vague impression de reconnaître cette voix. Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai en direction de la voix. Je papillotai des yeux.

''Kano, Konoha est sorti?''

Il me fit alors un large sourire qui me fit très peur.

''Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Shintarou, tu sais bien que Konoha est parti avec le reste de la bande en voyage...''

Je ne dis rien. Je ne voulais même pas penser. Je n'étais plus animé que par un sentiment de vengeance très puissant. Il n'aurait quand même pas osé? Impossible...il devait se moquer de moi comme d'habitude. Il avait dû nous entendre et puis voilà. Il n'aurait quand même pas osé me faire ça...

''Tiens, au fait, je suis parti acheter un pack de soda.''me balança-t-il en le posant bien en évidence sur la table.

''Tu devrais y goûter, ajouta-t-il, ils sont délicieux. Quand on y goûte, on a plus envie d'en boire d'autre...''

Je crus que mon coeur venait de s'arrêter de battre. Il venait bien de dire ce qu'il venait de dire? Avec son sourire moqueur de surcroît...Je me levai subitement et partis loin d'ici. Très loin.

Maman, je suis désolé. Ton fils a sombré dans la perversion. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, je te le promets, plus jamais je ne boirais de soda. Le soda, ce n'est pas au paradis qu'il vous emmène mais en enfer et son gardien est le plus horrible qui soit.

Devant le distributeur je vis alors Konoha qui venait de s'acheter une cannette. En le voyant, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Il me salua et me demanda si j'allais bien.

''Oh oui, ne t'en fais pas...''

''Tu veux boire un peu?''

''Euh...non merci, je vais rentrer je crois...''

Il me sourit et but une gorgée.

''En tout cas tu avais raison, ce soda quand on le boit on n'a plus envie d'en boire un autre.''

''En fin de compte, donne-moi en un. Je veux boire pour oublier...''

Maman, je n'y comprends rien. Je ne veux plus comprendre. Maintenant, tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'Ene ait dormi à point fermé toute la nuit. En pensant cela, je bus une longue, longue, longue gorgée de soda.

Fin.


End file.
